With Every Strike of Lightning
by Taylaa
Summary: Every lightning bolt from the sky sent a memory flooding through her brain.


**With Every Strike of Lightning**

_"Standing out in the rain, need to know if it's over; 'cause I will leave you alone."_

Mitchie just stood there, staring. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were crying but none of that mattered. The nineteen year old boy that stood in front of her was crying also, and that was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

The thunder pounded again, and she felt her heart race with each flash of lightning. She felt the memories flood back to her, each one trying to stay there in her brain, but the thunder made her forget them momentarily.

"What do you want from me, Shane? Do you want me to say screw this, screw my life? Let me rush off and come with you on tour!" Mitchie screamed at him, her voice raising an octave higher with every question. "Do you want me to just give up?" she then whispered, her heart breaking as she saw him wipe at his eyes.

"I just don't think we can make it much longer like this. We're so used to being together that being separated might break us apart. We're young, and it could be so easy for us to be together if you would just **listen to me!" **He screamed back at her.

"That's just it, Shane. Things shouldn't be easy. I should have to fight for you, and you should be fighting just as hard for me. I shouldn't be able to just throw the rag in and say, 'Wow, look at that. We're so happy together I don't even have to work for it.' The world doesn't work that way, Shane! Nothing that makes us happy should be _EASY_!" She explained to him, her voice still louder than normal.

"What are you saying, Mitch? Are you saying that we wouldn't be happy together?" He whispered, and she was amazed she could hear him over the thunder. Then she realized his voice was the only thing she was focusing on now.

"No, that's NOT what I'm saying! You aren't listening to me! I'm saying that we should be happy together, but we're not. Look at us! Do we look anywhere near happy right now?" she screamed in his face. And when she took a good look at him, it finally hit her. They weren't happy. Maybe them being happy together just wasn't a possibility anymore. Maybe she **should **give up. But she didn't want to.

He didn't want to give up either, but he knew it was time to. They would never be the same again.

"Just go home, Shane." she whispered into the night, letting the words hit him.

"I am home," he replied, not wanting to leave.

"You always said a heart was not a home, without the one who gets you through the storm." Mitchie said dully, lifelessly.

"I'm not your home, Shane. We can't make it through this. Just leave, Shane."

"Tell me Mitchie, explain this to me. Am I standing out here for nothing, or is this worth it? Are we done here, because if we are, I'll go home, and never come back. I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life. And if you ever miss me, or just want to talk, I'm here. But if this is really the end, just give me one last kiss, and we'll end it. Right here. Right now."

Mitchie flung herself onto Shane, giving him a kiss filled with passion and love and memories.

All too soon, she pulled herself away.

"I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too Mitchie. I'll miss you. Things will never be the same without you."

He turned, ready to walk away. Shane wiped his eyes, and turned his head to look at Mitchie, the love of his life, one last time.

She would always miss him, but he couldn't know that. He could never know that. Thinking this, she turned, walking away from all that was, and all that could've been.

* * *

**This is just a short one-shot I had been working on, and I really was passionate about. I wish it could've been longer, but there wasn't much to write. I love the song Before the Storm, and tried writing something to it so many times, but it was impossible, almost. Which is why, I'm ecstatic I got this done. To many of my readers who read all of my fanfics, does anyone still read I Who Have Nothing. I was being pestered to update, but I wasn't sure if it was worth it?**

**Thank you everyone! :)**

**I love you all!**

**Love,**

**Tayla**


End file.
